Design and Implementation of a software program to provide automated real time acquisiton and analysis of in vivo 31 Phosphorous nuclear magnetic resonance spectra from the brains of neonates. This will permit the prediction or identification of life dangerous hypoxia so as to minimize the possibility of organ and brain damaged infants. It is expected that the new software in conjunction with the NMR-isolette combination presently under development will establish itself in the market place for protecting premature infants from organ damaging hypoxia in a safe, comfortable and precise manner. This minimization of infant organ damage is expected to decrease costs of health care for brain damaged infants to their parents and to the federal government.